fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
For it is Destiny - Chapter 3
For it is Destiny 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 "Good...ah, I feel...like destiny has finally been fulfilled..." The Enemy said after I told him of my doing. It was as if he felt it as...great. And yet, a part of me thought of it as wrong, even though I knew it was right...what was wrong with me? I stood while The Enemy sat in his throne atop the tower. We watched the skies rage above us, and the shadows rise out of the ground, destroying the lands. We won. We...won? And yet...out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. An army. Moving toward the tower. It was the evacuated heroes of the Fantendoverse. They were alive after all! Maybe that's why I didn't feel the sense of victory...because I didn't kill off all good! Without even a command, I knew what The Enemy wanted me to do. I jumped off the tower and ran to meet the army of valiant survivors. "Oh, so you're the new evil warrior we've heard about? Well then, prepare to meet the light!" a boy with a red shirt and yellow hair said to me, triumphantly. Acting before him, I shot my darkside arm through the star on his shirt. Retracting my arm, I saw the gash I left through his body as he fell. I had little trouble in taking the lives of many of the "heroes." But as I got to a boy that controlled fire, I blacked out again. What horrible timing... - - - I told my girlfriend, on the way to wherever she wanted to go (she wouldn't tell me; she just gave me directions...), about what happened with my family and I today and why I wanted to get out. Instead of coming home to a normal evening like I do every day, today was particularly worse. Both my parents snapped at each other and were arguing when I came through the door. Now, I'm an only child, as she knows. I can usually handle these things. But no, it got worse. They eventually got around to talking about me, saying things like "I don't like the way he's spends all his time on that computer machine!" and "It's like he's not even here!" This went on for a while until they actually came in my room and demanded I get off the computer, of which I was talking to people I can actually relate to and have interesting conversations with outside of school, and come socialize with them. What, do they have some social quota they have to fill? Is it time for another random "documentation" sit-down where I have to spill everything I do on a daily basis to them? I wasn't putting up with this shit again. They're grown individuals with a teenage son. I have my own life, so should they! This should be good for parents, to finally have time to re-kindle after grueling years of caring for my narcissistic former self. But, not my parents, of course. I basically said that, albeit in a much more calm and less-ranting manner, and went to take a drive. My girlfriend, being absolutely amazing, completely agreed with my side of the story. And yet, I still have no idea, a drive to where? 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters